


Clean or dirty?

by Sif



Series: Arthur Fleck stories [3]
Category: Joker (2019)
Genre: Angry Sex, F/M, Face-Fucking, Fucking, Non-Consensual Spanking, Oral Sex, Rough Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Spanking, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-21
Updated: 2020-05-21
Packaged: 2021-03-03 00:27:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,927
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24305908
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sif/pseuds/Sif
Summary: I wrote a smutty oneshot. You are a social worker and have to tell Arthur the bad news that his appointment fell through. Little do you know that you are placed in the Fleck household, to help Penny around the house. Arthur didnt forget how bratty you addressed him and has a bone to pick with you.
Relationships: Arthur Fleck/You
Series: Arthur Fleck stories [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1754683
Comments: 4
Kudos: 36





	Clean or dirty?

“But I have an appointment!” Arthur pressed you, standing behind the counter at the social work location. You frown at him a bit, there was nothing you could do for him.

“I know you do, sir, but Dorothy had to go home due to personal reasons. We tried to contact you at home and at your job but you…” You try to explain yourself, but Arthur didn’t let you finish.

“Because I got fired today! That’s why you couldn’t reach me! I need to talk to someone, now! I’m not okay! Can’t you make time for me, Y/N?” He pleaded with you, his eyes scanning your body, particularly your name-tag.. He found you so gorgeous, it wouldn’t be a punishment to spend an hour or so with you. The things he would do to you…..before his mind could drift off, your negative response snapped him back to reality.

You shook your head. “No, sir, afraid not. I’m placed into a new home this afternoon so I have to be off in a bit. I’m going to help out in the household there.”

Arthur slammed the rack in front of the window, with a grunt of frustration. Then he paced around, his eyes darting from side to side.

“I don’t believe a word of it. You’re all the same, you know? You pretend to help out the mentally ill but all you do is make it worse for us.”

You got a bit offended. Here you were, busting your ass every day to do your best and all you got was negativity. Of course you only just started this job, there would be a lot of clients and a lot more days like this, but the whole thing had you on edge. The fact that his green eyes were sort of drawing you in didn’t help either.

“Sir, I assure you with did everything we could. And may I point out that we did not get you fired today?” You ask him, sort of snippy. The way he stares at you now makes you realize you made a big mistake. You open your mouth to apologize, but he storms off muttering to himself.

Later that day you arrive at the address you’re supposed to help out at. You notice it’s not that far from your own neighborhood. With a sigh, you enter the building after being buzzed in. Being a social worker didn’t pay a whole lot, but you hope to climb the ladder some day.

A red-haired woman opened the door for you and you smile when you see her. “Hello dear, welcome. I tried to tidy up a bit before you came, but I-I…well…” She got nervous and to calm her down, you take her hands in yours. “Don’t worry, I’m here to help you.”

“My son was supposed to be home already, but he’s late! I told him that he needs to pick his slack around here as well.” The woman continued as she let you in. You enter the apartment and notice that it was still messy, even after the woman supposedly cleaned up. But you were used to this. It was hard for your clients to admit that they needed help. It was your job to stay professional and do your best.

“I’m sure he’ll be here soon.” You encourage her and offer to make the both of you some tea. You might as well get used to this new kitchen, you’d be using it often. “I also brought some groceries, I’ll put those in the fridge for you while the water boils.” You add as you walk over there.

“Oh but I can’t pay you back for those.” The woman nervously replies, blinking rapidly. While you explain that she doesn’t have to since it comes with the service, the front door opens.

“Happy!” The woman exclaims and goes to the door to greet someone. Hm, you think, must be the son. You pay it no mind and continue to put away the food. The fridge is rather empty, you notice, so it’s a good thing that you brought the food.

“What are you doing here?” A voice sounds and when you turn your head, you see the man that came to social work earlier.

“M-Mister Fleck…I-I…” You start to stammer, but Penny interferes. “Happy! Stop that! She’s from social work, I told you she was coming!” She chastised him. “Did you get the mail?”

“No mail.” Arthur said, frowning at you as he took out a cigarette and lit it. You frown. You hate the smell of smoke, especially in the house. Now that you took a good look around, you notice full ashtrays all over the place. Must be his handy work. 

“I don’t want her in my house.” He stated, not looking at you or Penny. Penny let out a frustrated sound. “Come on, Happy, she’s gonna help out! You don’t help around the house, you know that.”

“I take good care of you.” Arthur protested her statement and you feel the tension rise. Especially since Arthur was staring at your legs as if he was famished, the whole time. The little nurse’s outfit was ridiculous, you weren’t even a nurse! But the company wanted you girls to wear them, to make you look more professional. You excuse yourself and go around the house to gather the ash from the ashtrays in an empty bowl. In the background, you hear Penny and Arthur argue about you being here.

You decide to go and clean up the bathroom and don’t notice that Arthur comes in behind you and locks the door. The sound of the lock makes you look up with a small gasp.

“Relax, I’m not gonna kill you.” He said, softly, but his tone implied otherwise. “You know, I kept thinking about what you said earlier, that you weren’t the one getting me fired…” He mused, resting against the door as he smoked, frowning at you. Again his eyes flashed over your legs. Breasts too, this time. It was wrong and so unprofessional, but you loved it.

“I’m so sorry about that, sir, that was not very professional of me.” You say and feel a bit better already. But Arthur obviously didn’t agree. “No, it wasn’t huh? What if I were to file a complain of that? Would that get you fired?” He asked as he tipped the ash of his cigarette into the tub. You wrinkle your nose and frown.

“Would they believe you?” You fire back, sounding a bit too cocky for his taste.

“Excuse me? You think you’re all that, don’t you?” He asked as he closed the distance between you two, throwing the smoking bud in the sink.

Even though you didn’t like the smell of cigarette smoke, it was intoxicating when mixed in with his cologne. It was hard to focus on anything behind the ache that you felt in your body, for him. It was embarrassing to admit, but you felt your folds moisten up and your nipples harden right in front of the man.

Now that you two were nose to nose, you notice that he towered above you, being a lot taller. “I’m sorry, sir, but I should tend to your mother now. Someone has to.” You throw at him, actually wanting to egg him on now.

It has the effect that you hoped for, he grabs your arm with a soft growl, turns you around and pushes you forward. You stumble over the bath tub and your hands land inside of it, leaving your behind over the edge and exposed.

“I think I got a load you can take, Y/N.” He said heatedly and hiked up your skirt, spanking your behind a few times.

Small moans of pleasure pain fall from your lips. “Mister Fleck, this isn’t right, this is so naughty…” You pant but secretly you are begging him to take this further.

“Yeah, I’ll bet, real naughty.” He murmurs and pushes your thong to the side, to fondle with your slick folds. Your moans grow a bit louder, but you know you have to be quiet, as to not alert Penny of this situation.

“Bite your arm. I don’t want your slutty mouth to give us away.” He orders you and you do what he asks. Without further warning, he wets his cock real quick and slams himself inside of you. You gasp, but luckily the fact that you are biting your arm is muffling most of the sound.

“Happy!” Penny called out and the both of you tense up. “Happy, I hope you’re not bothering that sweet girl? I’m stepping out for some air, can you help her get dinner started?”

“Yes mother!” Arthur replied, raising his voice so Penny could hear him. While he did, he grabbed your hips, almost bruising your skin with the force he used. Then he started to thrust in and out, loving to see you gasp and writhe. You had to be quiet as long as Penny was still within earshot.

“Dirty slut, you love this, huh? Does this come with your service? Do you suck cock, too?” He whispered to you, while fucking you hard and fast, hardly giving you time to catch your breath. “Well, do you?” He urged you and slid out, grabbed your arm and threw you on the bathroom floor. Grabbing a fistful of your hair, he pulled you up and stuffed your mouth with his cock.

It was intoxicating, tasting his heated flesh and your own essence on him and it aroused you to no limit. Sadly you weren’t able to orgasm from him fucking you, but something told you that was probably not his intention. Thrusting in and out of your mouth, Arthur kept a tight hold on your hair, making it impossible for you to pull away.

“Touch yourself. Fingerfuck yourself while I fuck your face.” He panted, pulling on your hair harder. You whimper in pain but did as he asked. Your hands found your own folds and you dipped two fingers inside, using the palm of your hand to press against your throbbing clit. The frustration in his voice made it clear that he really needed to take a lot out on you.

“Yeah, that’s right, filthy slut. Do you like being stuffed with cock, huh?” He whispered, picking up the pace of his thrusts. You did your best to lick and suck on his cock as best as you could and pleasure yourself at the same time.

The entire situation caused you to be aroused to the fullest and soon you moaned around his cock, cumming on your own fingers. The sight if you coming undone like that pulled Arthur down with you and with grunts of pleasure he came down your throat. Quickly he pulled out and pointed his cock at your face, painting it with cum.

“There we go, that made me feel a lot better! Same time next week?” He asked in a mocking tone, cleaning himself up with a tissue. You were still dazed and confused about the whole thing. Without cleaning you off, or giving you another thought, he left the bathroom, after tucking himself away.

On shaky legs, you get up and look at yourself in the bathroom mirror. There is cum all over your face and your make up is running. You feel so hot still, despite your peak. You decide that you might have to come here more often than once a week.

You know. For Penny.


End file.
